June 17
by KagsChann
Summary: the 9th anniversary of Masaki Kurosaki's death, and Ichigo goes to visit her grave. He is 18 now, and fresh out of high school. Two yrs earlier, he met his girlfriend at his mother's grave. do not read if you dont like anime chars paired with orig chars


June 17th

Ichigo walked through the store, holding a small bag of chips, and a large bottle of water. His wallet was clenched in between his arm and his side, and he was trying not to drop his items.

Just another bag of nacho cheese chips, and he would be set.

It was the ninth anniversary of his mother, Masaki Kurosakin's, death... and he was going to her gravesite to have lunch and spend some alone time.

Yuzu and Karin were off with friends, trying to give their brother his alone time...

There was no telling where his father was.

Ichigo was eighteen now, fresh out of high-school and ready to head off to university. He frowned thinking about another three to four years of school, but he wanted to do it for his mother. Not to mention he wanted better job options in the future.

Reaching the register, Ichigo scattered his food and water on the counter, yanking the wallet from between his arm and then pulling out his money.

He paid for the food with more than was asked, but let the cashier keep the change without saying a word.

"Hey, mom." Ichigo smiled, getting on his knees in front of her grave and stroking the cold marble. He positioned himself Indian-style, and began opening his first bag of chips.

His amber eyes focussed on the kanji writing that was engraved into the stone, and he read the words that his father had ordered on there.

Memories swarmed Ichigo's mind, and he closed his eyes for just a moment.

"I'm going to be attending college in the fall, mom..." he voiced out, shaking off the thoughts and then shuddering.

"Dunno what i'm going to study just yet."

"Are you talking to yourself?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned around and looked up from where he sat.

His girlfriend, Sakura Kito, cocked her head to the side, arms behind her back and her light brown hair falling over her slim shoulders. Her caring, pastel-green eyes looked concerned down at him, and her brows knit together. She looked over at the grave for a moment, and then hunched down beside of Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled at her, and then handed her his drink.

Sakura blinked, "It's that day again, huh?"

He nodded.

Sakura sighed and then moved closer to the boy, draping her arms around him and running her fingers through his spikey hair. "I'm sorry... I always forget. I should remember after two years. We met on this day, right?"

Ichigo gasped slightly, and then blinked numerous times. She was right, they met up there, at that same spot two years ago.

-F/B: _"I got two more years of school, mom. After that i plan on getting a job and working to help out Yuzu, Karin and dad. They are fine by the way, I don't know why they don't come anymore..." Ichigo clenched his fists and bowed his head. His lips twitched in frustration as he closed his eyes._

_"E-excuse me?" came this soft, child-like voice that sounded from Ichigo's left side._

_He looked over and then blinked, seeing a small girl, holding a basket and a small blanket tucked over it._

_She smiled at him sweetly, and then bowed a little at the waist. Her face was kind and gentle, and she looked like she was about three years younger than Ichigo. "Hello... I... um, brought this basket of food here to share with you. I saw you here yesterday, and i had hoped that you would come back today. I'm so glad that you did."_

_Her blush made his heart pound, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Had she followed him here, and waited for the right time to approach?_

_"Who are you?"_

_"My name is Sakura Kito. I live a few minutes from here."_

_"Did you follow me?"_

_Sakura smiled and then giggled. "No. my grandmother is buried here, i just saw you here yesterday, and wanted to meet you."_-

"You asked me if i followed you... It was actually quite funny." Sakura smiled, as she leaned to place a kiss on his pale cheek.

Ichigo blushed.

"Then i asked you out a week later, and ever since then... I have never left you alone. I couldn't bear the sight of you being sad. I tried so hard to make you so happy, everything that i did seemed to make you smile. Ichigo... tell me... does it really make you happy? Do you smile because i make you... or just for the sake of me?"

Ichigo grew used to the way Sakura's fingers played with his hair, and hummed to her warmth. She did make him very happy, there was no faking the way she made him feel. It was fate, he thought, fate brought them together.

"I mean everything... I wouldn't smile for you if you didn't make me happy."

"Oh, Strawberry." She smiled, kissing Ichigo softly on the lips with her hands cupping his face to lift him more into her kiss.

Ichigo sighed into her, and then slowly responded to her, holding Sakura with his arms and against his chest.

"There is nothing else in the world that can make me as happy as you do, Sakura..."

"I do try so hard." She whispered.

Ichigo nodded, and then looked over to his mother's grave, "She would love you. She would love you for making me smile and caring for me... She would love you like I love you."

Sakura blushed, and then turned Ichigo to look at her again, "It's okay... I'm here if you need me."

The boy's eyes welled up in tears, and he tried so hard to keep himself controlled. He looked deep into Sakura's eyes, and held her a little tighter as they began to fall in little drops along his cheek.

Sakura smiled a caring smile, and wiped away his tears as they fell. She kissed his cheeks and hummed to him, rocking him in her arms much like a child.

Ichigo cried against her chest, and clung to her. He felt so hurt for his mother, yet so happy that he had someone to watch over him, someone to put the pieces back together and keep him whole.

Sakura loved Ichigo unconditionally, and proved it everytime she held him. Though it hurt her to see him the way he was now, she wouldn't keep from trying to make him smile. Wiping away his tears and whispering to him words of love and happiness.

She always wanted to make him happy. She would do just that, if it meant that they could be together forever.

"Sakura..."

She looked down at Ichigo, his amber eyes filled with glistening tears, but at the same time love and compassion.

"I... love you."

"Stawberry... I love you too." She smiled back, kissing him once again.


End file.
